The present invention relates to a flexible container, adapted for use as a handbag, having novel structural, esthetic and functional characteristics.
Today, there are numerous handbags available, comprising different materials, natural, synthetic and combinations thereof, including different colors and different textures. Many of these handbags available have various strap configurations and/or various closures to secure the contents therein. A limiting feature of the handbags available on the market appears to be with regard to the number of color combinations and/or texture combinations and the manner in which the straps or loops can be employed by the user of the handbag.
The present invention is an improvement upon available handbags, esthetically and functionally. The present handbag or container is preferably made from a single composite material, comprising at least two different facing materials, with regard to color, texture and/or weave. The composite material is made by taking two different facing fabrics and placing one upon the other and cutting out an essentially rectangular configuration, cutting out areas to form a central opening and lateral opposed side openings, folding the composite material on its transverse midline to form two equal sidewalls and joining the sidewalls at the bottom and side edges except for the cutout areas. The cutout areas are the same shape and dimension whereby when the sidewalls are joined, strap-loops are formed that are esthetically appealing and functionally useable.
One advantage of the present invention comprises allowing the user to accesorize by choosing specific color and/or texture combinations, by folding the straps and/or drawing one strap through another and turning the fabric to obtain more than one color and/or texture combination. Another advantage of the present invention is that the cutout areas which form geometric designs eliminate bulk, thereby enabling the user to make multiple folds without the esthetic appearance disappearing. Still another advantage of the present invention lies in the fact that the container is completely reversible whereby the inside facing fabric can be reversed to become the outside facing fabric and hence more color combinations can appear.
The flexible container or handbag is well suited for its user to hold and carry personal items, especially those items having great personal value. And, its user has a great degree of flexibility regarding color and/or texture coordination of the handbag with the mood and/or clothing.